fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jirass (2017 reboot universe)
Jirass is a....familiar looking Kaiju....who appears in the Ultraman 2017 Reboot. Appearance Jirass in the reboot universe is identical to his original incarnation, however the suit is a bit more detailed. History A monster created by Professor Nikaido, Jirass was being raised in Lake Kitayama. When reports of an abundance of fish suddenly disappearing in the lake came in, the SSSP was called in to investigate. When they didn't find any clues, the captain gave the team some time to rest before they continued the investigation. When Ide went fishing with a female reporter who had interviewed the scientist, they saw the scientist out on the lake about to feed Jirass. They then went into his house to investigate, but were beaten there by the scientist himself. When he found them there, he took Ide and the reporter hostage. When the rest of the SSSP went looking Ide and the reporter. Jirass was released by the scientist to attack the team. With the Scientist holding off the SSSP, and revealing that Jirass was his creation, and revealed that he was an old acquaintance of Captain Mura. During the scuffle between Jirass and the SSSP, the Scientist was trampled by Jirass, causing the monster to go out of control and rampage without anyone to stop him. Ide managed to fix his radio and told the rest of the SSSP that he was being held hostage in the scientist's house. Right as the SSSP was about to get them out, Jirass arrived and attempted to destroy the house with them inside it. Luckily, Hayata pulled out the Beta Capsule and transformed into Ultraman. The battle was somewhat slow paced with Ultraman in control of the match, shoving Jirass back, making sure not to harm the monster greatly with his superior strength after the incident with Gabora. Once the Jirass was provoked, the monster continued to attack relentlessly forcing Ultraman to tear off Jirass' frill in order to distract the monster from attacking him, and due to some recent human television Hayata had shown him, Ultraman imitated a matador in a bullfight, with Jirass as the bull . After wrestling with the angry monster after this ended, Ultraman punched Jirass as hard as he could with an Ultra Sword Haze in an attempt to knock the monster out. Jirass began bleeding profusely from the mouth and collapsed, dead. Instead of detonating the dead monster with his Specium Ray, Ultraman paused for a moment to to put back the kaiju's torn-off frill, and stood for a while to pay his respects to Jirass before flying away to recover his energy. After the battle Ultraman found himself distraught, telling Hayata "I didn't intend to kill the poor beast." "It's fine Ultraman" Hayata replied, "We tried our best....and we can't save them all." "Perhaps you're right" replied Ultraman. "At the very least we paid our respects, and may you rest in peace Jirass." Abilities * Adept Swimmer: Being based on the Loch Ness Monster and Godzilla, Jirass is a well-developed swimmer, living in a lake. * Electric Heat Ray: Jirass can fire a million-volt, light blue beam of electrical energy from his mouth, capable of starting fires and shattering rock. The strength of this beam on living opponents was never demonstrated, as Ultraman was able to dodge the beam whenever Jirass used it. Trivia * Jirass's history is changed here and there in the reboot compared to the original, though remains mostly the same. References to the previous episode have been added, as well as changes to the human scenes, such as the scientist not wearing a mask like the original, and instead simply informing the SSSP of his relation to the captain. The paragraph at the end was of course added for character development purposes, and it is also noteworthy that Jirass was portrayed on a more tragic note, similar to some of the other Kaiju in the reboot, and this is one of few times this carried over from the original episode, although enhance somewhat. * Jirass's infobox quote and introductory sentence are a reference to his obvious relation and resemblance to Godzilla. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman 2017 reboot Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju